Qudditch Game to Remember
by cocopuff017
Summary: Hermione and a group of girls dance for the graduating Quidditch players during the last game of the school year. Harmione
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: This is a Harmione One Shot and semi Song fic that has been stuck in my mind for a while so I decided to write it now and share it with all of you~ The song is Ciara - Body Party so if you want to listen along, please do~ This is one of my favorite ships in the Harry Potter World so if you don't like, click exit NOW! Enjoy and as always, read and comment. All opinions are welcome.]

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a complete surprise. Ginny was standing next to the brunette, nodded with agreement. The blonde Ravenclaw still had that dreamy look and smile on her face. "I came here with the same reason as the rest of you." This time, all the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at the blonde female. "Really?" They all ended up saying the same, and the blonde Ravenclaw laughed and just shrugged her shoulder.

"Lovegood, don't just shrug your shoulders. Who knew you had it in you," Greengrass said with no malice in her voice. It's been a year since the war and the school year was drawing to a close. This meant these last two months would be the last the 7th/8th years will ever set foot on Hogwarts grounds and this group of students decided to come up with something for the players leaving. There was a certain amount of people allowed to join this project because there was only a handful of players who were graduating and that would suck if one player was left out. Besides, it would create too many questions if a lot of people seemingly disappear on the day of the match since they wanted to keep the project a secret.

"Alright girls, enough talking," Chloe said, clapping her hands to catch their attention. Chloe was hired to help with this project by Professor McGonagall who full-heartedly agreed to the project. "The final Quidditch game is only two months away so you will need to practice hard and make sure you remember the moves. So to start the first meeting off with a lighter tone, I want you to each say why you agreed to join this project?" Each person told why they were there and turns out everyone had the same reason. To woo their significant other, or should I say, player. "Alright, perfect," Chloe said with a bright smile. "I want each of you to grab a chair and line up where that line is."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 **"Zabini throws the Quaffle, oh but so close! Davis has the Quaffle now! Oh, but what's this! Potter seems to have his eye on the Golden Snitch and looks like Malfoy is right behind him! Oh my goodness, those two are so fast! But too bad, not fast enough for the Golden Snitch! Looks like the Seekers have lost sight of it! Thomas shoots and score! Gryffindor is in the lead with 310 and Slytherin 300!"**

A sharp whistle rang through the stadium.

 **"Looks like we are on a little break!"**

Harry panted slightly as he heavily sat down on the bench as Dean sat down next to him. "Damn, those Slytherins sure are good this year." Harry scoffs in agreement as he chugged water from his water bottle. "No doubt they have been spying us during our practices," Harry commented as he looked up at the crowded stands. _I wonder where Hermione is?_ The spectators were looking around in confusion. There has never been a break before in a Quidditch game.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, please excuse the interruption. This final game of the school year is a special one because not only is it the one-year anniversary of the war but because a group of girl decided to put on a little show for the players who are leaving."**

A low murmuring could be heard coming from the crowd. The Quidditch players looked around with confusion as well. All the sudden, 8 wooden chairs appeared on the field with initials painted on the back of the chairs.

 **"Would the graduating Quidditch players please go to your assigned seats."**

The graduating players looked at each other with confusion before slowly standing up and slowly walking over to the chairs with a look of obvious apprehension, like the chairs were going to jump up and hex them. The stands were filled with murmuring with plenty of shoulder shrugs and unanswered questions as the players finally took their designated seats.

"Hey Potter, know whats going on?" Harry looked over at Malfoy and shrugged. "I was about to ask you the same question. How about you Zabini? You usually know about these things?" The two had gotten past their rivalry after the war and became friends since and Zabini soon followed after the blonde. Zabini who was sitting on the other side of Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me, I know nothing about this."

There were a few seconds of nothing when all the sudden, there were loud cracks and puff of smokes appeared in front of the players. "What the hell?" Harry tensed in his seat and immediately, the thought of Death Eaters appearing on the field raced through his mind even though he knew every Death Eater has been caught and his hand instinctively shot for his wand which wasn't in his pants since he didn't need it for the game. The spectators seemed to agree with him, many getting nervous in their seats, getting ready to bolt for the exits if anything bad goes down.

The smoke cleared and in place of the smoke were female figures dressed in faux leather booty shorts, black thigh-length leggings, black open-toed pumps, and black strap crop top, posing in various poses with black tinted chairs covered in glitter next to them. Harry felt his jaw drop open, so did the rest of the graduating players, as they looked at the masked females in front of them.

Ohh, oooh  
Ohh, ohhh  
Yeah, right there  
No, right there  
I was having fun  
I hope you're having fun too  
I said it

The masked females struts around their chair, swinging the hips just right that it wasn't over-kill. When the beat hit hard, they were standing in front of the chairs and each moved their hips in a tantalizing way before dropping it low to the floor and standing back up.

My body is your party baby  
Nobody's invited but you, baby  
I can do it slow now tell me what you want  
Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off  
Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down  
We in the zone now, don't stop  
Oooooh oooh

Harry could barely concentrate on the scene in front of him because something else was bothering him. His pants had gotten considerably tighter than before. Now, don't get him wrong, he wasn't prone to get hard from some stranger dancing sexily for him but damn, something about this brunette dancing in front of him was turning him. Also, something about the dancer's hair reminds him of someone. Someone he knows for years now. But it couldn't be her. Could it?

You can't keep your hands off me  
Touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you  
Your body is my party  
I'm doing this little dance for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me and you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started, ohhh  
Boy you should know that  
Your love is always on my mind

The dancers produced neckties with the teams' house colors out of mid-air and proceeded to hold it taut behind their back like it was a cane and started to grind against the air. Their movements caused the stadium lights to reflect off their faux leather shorts. Harry groaned along with the other players next to him. "Sweet Merlin..." Malfoy said with clenched teeth. Apparently, the blonde female dancing in front of him was working wonders.

I'm not gonna fight it  
I want it all the time  
Boy you should know that  
Your love is always on my mind  
And I can't deny it  
I want you, I'm on you

The masked females strut over to the player they were dancing for and using the necktie, drapped it around his neck and had him stand up, though it didn't take much. Harry followed the beautiful brunette in front of him like he was in a trance. The masked dancer pulled them close and turned the last minute so their back was pressed against his chest. With the beat of the music, the masked females sensually danced against the players. Harry felt a low growl leave his lips as the beautiful brunette pressed her luscious ass against his obvious hard-on. His hand reached out to grab her waist to press her even closer when the brunette quickly stepped away as well as the rest of the masked females.

"Sorry boys, we can't let you touch just yet." The masked brunette said. Now Harry had a close up look at her face and saw, even more, similarities with his best friend. Could she really be? Could this really be the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'? "Come on girls, let's show them." With a flick of petite hands, the masks disappeared and Harry's jaw dropped. The spectators gasped as they looked up at the screen. They had been watching the entire time.

"H-Hermione?" Harry asked, taking a slight step towards her. The players stared at her with wide eyes, most likely never look at her the same ever again however they were blindsided when they realized Luna Lovegood was one of them and was the one that was dancing for Malfoy. Hermione didn't look the slightest embarrassed that she had performed such sexual moves in a stadium full of people and to much Harry's surprise, she even rolled her eyes.

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione said, catching Harry's surprise once again when she cupped his face with both hands and brought their lips together. Harry froze for a split second before returning the kiss, quickly heating up. The spectators chatted excitedly, the flash of cameras appeared from stands. He groaned against her lips when he felt her nibble on his lower lip, making the ache in his pants increase even more. The chatter from the stands turned to loud gasps as Malfoy practically jumped Luna and Ginny did the same with Zabini, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as the two new couples made out like there was a game currently going on.

 **"Oh goodness, so much is happening! But as per request of the Headmistress, will all non-Quidditch players please exit the field so we may commence with the game!"**

Harry reluctantly pulled away from Hermione's lips, finding them so addicting as his hands remain on her hips, rubbing circles on the crevice of her hip bone. The stands were active as ever as everyone talked about the three newly formed couples. "How long?" He asked, slightly breathless as he looked at those chocolate eyes. He didn't want the kiss to end and he definitely was curious how she looked with no clothes on. "Since our fourth year," Hermione said, a knowing smile on her face as she leaned up to whisper into his ear. "Meet me in your dorm after the game and you'll find out."

Harry was too speechless to answer as Hermione pulled away with a sly smile and proceeded to leave the field as the moderator said. "Come on girls." She said, purposely rubbing her ass against Harry's crotch as she turned around to leave. Harry groaned, his teeth clenching as he tried not to just go after her and fuck her right there for all to see. She was being a right tease and his body is paying the price. Hermione must have heard it because she looked at him over her shoulder, sporting a Slytherin-worthy smirk. "Don't take too long." With a crack, the girls were gone.

Harry stared at the spot for a split second before turning to look at Malfoy and Zabini. The two looked back at him and knew what he was thinking. "Let's get this done quickly." Somewhere in the stands, the girls reappeared in their normal school attire. "Damn Hermione, you really worked Harry out there," Ginny said with a snicker. Hermione smirked as she rested her elbow on her crossed legs and rested her chin on that hand. "It just makes everything that comes after this _so_ much better."


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Due to popular demand and much request, I decided to make this story a two chapter one-shot, so please enjoy this~ The song I chose for this chapter is Sevyn Streeter's It won't stop.

Quidditch Game to Remember ch 2

The stadium was packed full, spectators waited months for this game and finally, it has arrived. The Chudely Cannons vs Puddlemere United. One half of the stadium was bright orange while the other was navy blue as flags from both teams fluttered merrily in the windless, cool summer's night. Posters from the blue side started popping up, stating "Happy Birthday Harry Potter!" or the like. Indeed, not only was it the most anticipated game but also it was Harry's birthday.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 422nd International Quidditch Tournament!"** The announcer said, using the _Sonorus_ charm. The stands roared into a frenzy as the anticipation grew to a breaking point. Bright flashes from the cameras sparked from within the crowd.

 **"Without further a due, let me introduce you to...Puddlemere United!"** Suddenly, seven flashes of green zoomed into the stadium and the crowd went mad. **"Zabini, Malfoy, Ashwood, Lucas, Mullet, Moran, and...Potter!"** Shaklebolt's voice could barely be heard over the roar of the crowd when they heard the last name. The blue side started chanting Harry's name as the blue team did laps around the stadium while a picture of Harry appeared over the blue side, very similiar to what Bulgaria did for Viktor Krum back in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup Finals.

The announcer then moved to introduce Chudley Cannons. Recently, the orange team has gotten better after years of being the sucky ones and have finally gotten a spot in the tournament. Still, this didn't sway those who think Puddlemere will win again this year.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

 **"What a surprise indeed! Oh, but nice McLoy! Malfoy has the Quaffle now! Blimy, that was a close call! Malfoy throws...and he scores! 200 to Puddlemere with 100 to Chudley Cannons! Well, looks like its time for the break! Will the Puddlemere Ladies come out to the field, please?!"**

The crowd went wild as a group of women suddenly appeared on the field just as the players disappeared to the side. Just recently, the group of women had been made the official dancers for the team and they have been a hit sensation with the spectators. The women were all wearing navy blue cropped top jerseys with the Puddlemere logo in white printed on the front and a pair of black booty shorts. Except for one. The one with brown curly hair. She wore an old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey which she had modified to be a crop top to match with the others. Unlike the first time, they weren't masked.

The women turned their backs to the players and started snapping in time with the music as they started swaying their hips a little.

I love when you pulling up in your jeep

Bumpin' all your beats

J's on, with your shades on

Just to bring me something to eat

You the man up in these streets

But when it comes to my heart

That don't mean a thing no

So I hop up in your ride

Ooh its hot as hell outside

Got the top down

With the doors closed

With your hand on my thigh

Drive slow

Take your time

Their hips started moving to the beat, their hands above their head moving slowly to the beat like a seduction. They slowly squatted down while still moving their hips before slowly standing back up. A bunch of spectators whistled and some cheers came along too.

I love when we pulling up to the beach

Sand all in my feet

Sundown, with nobody around

That's one hell of a scene

You rockin' my body

Rock, rock the boat, Aaliy-ah

Don't it sound familiar

'Cause it feel like, ah ah aye aye

Lookin' up in spa-ace

Just me and my ba-ae

And it feels so ama-azing, oh all night whoa

The women started grinding against the air, their hands going through their hair sexily before their hands moved down their body, coming to an end at their ass. To spice things up a little, they gave their ass a little tap while they looked over their shoulders at the players to see heated eyes looking at them. The spectators wolf whistled and cheered louder, not noticing the heated looks from the players.

Every little thing you do got me feeling some type of way (way)

When you gimme that thunder you make my summer rain

(Oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Everyday everyday

And it won't stop, oh, oh, ooh

And it won't stop, oh, oh, ooh yeah

With every single part of me

My love for you is constantly

Forever and ever on repeat

On repeat

And it won't stop, oh, oh, ooh

The women did a few more seductive moves, hips rolling and ass shakes before strutting away from the player, their ass shakes a little with each step. They strike a pose in a huddle, signaling the end of the song. The spectators stood up and clapped loudly, cheering and whistling loudly.

 **"As always, the Puddlemere Ladies did an outstanding performance!"**

The spectators cheered even louder, agreeing with the announcer.

 **"However, the ladies have another planned for tonight! As you all know, today is Harry Potter's birthday!"**

As if it was even possible, the spectators cheered even louder, posters with Harry's picture and words wishing him 'Happy Birthday' popped up and waving with excitement.

 **"Now, will the ladies please exit the field and we will commence with the second half of the game!"**

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Harry returned back home as fast as he could right after the match without taking a shower. Puddlemere practically destroyed the Chudley Cannons and the rest of the players went to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate. He didn't even bother dusting himself off with the green powder after he stepped out of the Floo. Where was she? A trail of something red littered the floor, going up the stairs to the upper level. _Rose petals..._ A smirk played with his lips and he couldn't go up the stairs fast enough to the destination that was calling for him.

The door was closed but he could faintly hear the sound of the shower running. Oh, he was enjoying this. He quietly opened the door and silently closed it to not alert her that he was back. He saw the door to the bathroom was wide open and silently walked over, leaving a trail of his sweaty uniform on the floor as he stepped into the steamy shower. It was foggy from the warm water she was using but he could see her body, supple skin under the torrent of water.

Hermione gasped when she felt slightly calloused hands wrapped around his waist and warm lips pressed against her lips. "Do you have any idea how much you teased me tonight?" She shuddered a little when she heard him whisper in her ear. A breathy chuckle left her lips when she felt teeth gently bite down on her ear. "You said, I could do anything for your birthday." As if the performance earlier wasn't enough, she made her point by pressing her bare ass against his semi-hard cock.

Harry growled against her ear as both of his hands moved from her waist, one going up to her perky breast while the other went south. She felt her back against his chiseled chest as a low moan escaped her lips, her head leaning back against his shoulder as he sucked on the skin just behind her ear. The spot that always made her weak.

Everything happened so fast, Hermione felt her back get pressed against the cold shower wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and hungry lips against her. They both groaned as their bodies pressed flush against each other, their lips hungrily moving together. Hermione felt a delectable shiver shoot up her body when she felt his cock rubbed against her soaked folds, earning a moan from her.

She heard the sound of the shower turn off and strong arms supported her body as she felt herself get carried to somewhere. To where? She didn't care. Not with his delicious lips all over hers. She let out a yelp as she tossed on top of something soft and cool. The bed. She felt the air rush out of her as his lips came crashing on top of her's as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the familiar sensation of his warm and muscular body on top of her's. Neither cared that their wet bodies got the sheets wet.

"F-Fuck...I need you, baby..." Harry's husky voice mumbled against her lips before pulling away and busied himself with her neck, marking the skin with new marks that weren't there during the game. "W-What are you waiting for?" Hermione said, slightly breathless as she bucked her hips against his, evidently rubbing her folds against his raging hard-on, emphasizing her matching need.

"You little teaser..." Harry growled before pulling her into a rough kiss. Hermione shuddered against his body when she felt the tingle of magic between her legs. Contraceptive charm. She gasped against his lips when he pushed into her, stretching her walls around him. It wasn't painful, just feeling slightly sore from that morning. She felt like she was in heaven once he immediately started to move. She bites down on his lower lip, causing him to rut his hips even harder as they both were reduced to loud moans.

Sounds of skin slapping against each other as their pleasure increased. Her nails leaving angry red trails up his back, making him hiss from the pain, but it was a good pain. Her moans turned to loud cries as he hit her sweet spot, turning her vision white for a split second. Her body writhed under him as he continued to hit it, bringing her closer and closer, her back arching against the bed mattress.

"I-I'm close!" She yelled out as she brought their clammy bodies closer together. "C-Cum with me..." Harry groaned against her neck. He was getting close too. After a couple more shuddering thrusts, they cried out each other's names as they released. Harry had to stop himself from laying flat on top of Hermione and occupied himself by placing gentle kisses on her shoulder, letting them both calm down from their high.

Not soon after, Harry let out a grunt when their positions suddenly changed. Now Hermione was on top of him. "Ready for round 2?" She asked, a smirk playing her swollen lips. She looked so beautiful, her skin flushed slightly pink from their exercise, her brown hair wild and damp. That's why he loved her so much. Instantly, he grew hard again. He smirked as he sat up, his hands cupping her soft thighs. "Always ready for you, baby." Their lips met once again for a toe-curling kiss before she pulled away, making Harry groan. "Don't tease me, Mione."

Hermione chuckled as she cupped his cheek, making those beautiful green eyes look up at her. "I thought you would want to hear my answer to your question this morning." Harry froze slightly as he looked into her eyes, all sexual feeling at standstill at the moment. She almost laughed at the anticipated look in his eyes and decided to make him wait anymore. "It's a yes. I'll marry you."

A huge grin crossed his face and he pulled her for a passionate kiss, causing all sexual feelings to ignite back to life. Hands caressing warm skin as the room steamed up again. She pulled away from his lips and moved over to his neck, making him moan softly. A smirk left his lips as one of his hands moved from his thigh and with a sharp snap, her hands moved from his chiseled chest and behind her back, tied in place with a red silk ribbon. Hermione pulled away from his neck with a whine.

"I have to punish you for making me worry about your answer."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

The birds chirped as the morning sun slowly rose up into the sky. The couple dozed peacefully together, their arms intertwined over the white sheets. The sunlight shined through the white sheer curtains, lightly hitting the engagement ring on their overlapped hands on her belly.


End file.
